The thorn and his rose
by Demetra Rose Riddle
Summary: mostly from Voldemorts veiw as he trains the most feared death eater ever, Bellatrix black. will romance accure? not a one shot, and bellamort in later chapters


Voldemorts P.O.V

She was a talented young witch. She had the desire to become a death eater. At first I didn't even consider letting a woman join the ranks. She wouldn't be strong enough, but still I tested her to see how she faired against one of my experienced death eaters. But which one? The question played in my mind for several days until the thought hit me. What about her own brother in law. That would be something to watch. I knew Bellatrix loathed him with every fibre of her being. Her sister's husband. Yes that would work out nicely. If she could bring him to his knees I would consider her proposal to become my servant greatly. She was an attractive woman, with long raven hair that was as untameable as she was. Wait. What was I thinking the all-powerful dark lord didn't care about this witch. The dark lord could not feel attracted to her! She was an ordinary witch who just happened to want to join him in his attempts to rid the world of mudbloods, blood traitors and harry potter. Still I don't think anyone couldn't call her attractive. She was to be tested next week in the graveyard. What a nice spot. Let`s hope she impresses me.

It was a day after I had told her that I would test her. I heard my doorbell ring. Strange. Nobody ever comes here. I walked opened the door to find young Bellatrix. What on earth was she doing here? "My lord" she said dropping to her knees at once. It amused me that even before she might have the opportunity to become a death eater she still called me 'my lord'. I already had control over her.

She said she came because even though she had gone to Hogwarts and passed all of her exams with O`s, she didn't know who to properly use two of the unforgivable curses. If she stood any chance of beating anyone she would have to learn the curses. I invited her in and as she stepped through the door into my temporary home, she gasped at the sheer size of it.

I took her to the living room of the house. There was a fire place and an armchair that sat next to it. I flicked my wand and a fire sprung to life. I closed the curtains and turned to face her. Her wide brown eyes were full of excitement. She caught me looking at her and bowed quickly, so she didn't make eye contact.

She said she knew the words just couldn't use them properly, he cruciartus curse could knock someone of their feet but it couldn't cause any real damage. I told her that she needed motivation, I said "think of something that angers you and put that anger into the curse" Bella's face went blank for a moment as she thought and then it hit her.

I told her to wait for one second and concentrate on that thought. I apperated to the dungeons. There were several prisoners there. One of them was an aura; I quickly bound him in ropes and apperated back to Bellatrix. I told her that he was what she was to direct her curse at.

I stood back. I could see the concentration on her face. She shouted the words "crucio"! With all her might. A jet of red light erupted from her wand which was trembling with the force. She let out a laugh of sheer pleasure.

"Bellatrix, stop" I said calmly but she didn't hear me. "Bellatrix, stop" I said a little more loudly. She let out another laugh clearly enjoying it. It was a sweet laugh that didn't fit well with what she wanted to become.

"Bellatrix enough"! I said loudly knocking her wand upwards. She stopped the spell and looked ashamed of herself.

Bellatrix`s P.O.V

"Bellatrix enough"! He said loudly knocking my wand upwards. I quickly stopped the spell. I was ashamed of myself. He must have asked me to stop a million times now. I waited to be punished. I kept my head down, and waited. Nothing. I looked up to see him staring at me.

Voldemorts P.O.V

She put her head down, clearly ashamed of herself, I knew it was rude but I stared at her out of curiosity. Bellatrix looked up after a while and caught me staring. My cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. There was an eerie silence. I was about to say something when she dropped to her knees.

"My lord, I am so sorry, please forgive me" Bellatrix started and would have continued if I hadn't held up my hand for silence.

"That is enough for today, come back tomorrow and I will show you how to use the killing curse" I replied. A look of glee flitted across her face and then vanished just as quickly as it came. But a small smile still remained on her lips.

She bowed low and whispered a goodbye and with that she dissaperated. As soon as she had gone I missed her presence. I then realised that I was wishing that she hadn't gone. I quickly dismissed the thought and went to bed.

Bellatrix`s P.O.V

I arrived home and sank down to the floor. I moaned quietly. This could not be happening. Not to me. Not now! I was about to get married. I moaned again, and told myself firmly that, I WAS NOT, in love with the dark lord!

**What did you think? Like, not like? Please review good or bad. I need to know if people would like me to continue. Please review.**


End file.
